mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jared Emerson-Johnson
| Origin = San Francisco, California | Instrument = Vocals, keyboards, guitar, violin, mandolin | Genre = Jazz, classical | Occupation = Composer, sound designer, voice actor | Years_active = 2002–present | URL = Bay Area Sound }} Jared Nathaniel Emerson-Johnson (born October 13, 1981) is an American video game music composer, sound designer, voice director and voice actor, and protégé of veteran video game music composer Clint Bajakian. Emerson-Johnson is one of the three key individuals in Bay Area Sound, an audio production company specializing in sound design, music and voiceover for video games.http://www.basound.com/pages/about_jared.html His first work was in 2003, where he worked as a member of LucasArts' musical department on a variety of games, including Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb and Star Wars: Republic Commando. Emerson-Johnson has also worked as a sound editor for other companies' projects, such as James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Psychonauts. More recently, Emerson-Johnson was the composer behind the video games produced by Telltale Games, such as Bone, Sam & Max, Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People, and Wallace & Gromit's Grand Adventures. In all three seasons of Sam & Max he plays the C.O.P.S., a group of obsolete computers, and in Telltale Games' Tales of Monkey Island series, he plays the Marquis DeSinge as well as the Thief. In 2004, Emerson-Johnson received the Game Audio Network Guild's "Rookie of the Year" award. Jared's score, voice direction, and sound design for Telltale Games' 'Bone: The Great Cow Race were finalists for the 2007 Independent Games Festival. His score for Telltale Games' Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space was also a finalist for Best Original Score in the 2008 IGN PC Awards. He shares an AdventureGamers.com 2009 Aggie award for best voice acting for his work on Tales of Monkey Island http://www.adventuregamers.com/article/id,1128/p,11. Discography Video game soundtracks *''The Bard's Tale'' (2004) *''Bone: Out from Boneville'' (2005) *''America's Army: Rise of a Soldier'' (2005) *''Bone: The Great Cow Race'' (2006) *''Sam & Max: Culture Shock'' (2006) *''Sam & Max: Situation Comedy'' (2006) *''Sam & Max: The Mole, the Mob, and the Meatball'' (2007) *''Sam & Max: Abe Lincoln Must Die!'' (2007) *''Sam & Max: Reality 2.0'' (2007) *''Sam & Max: Bright Side of the Moon'' (2007) *''Alien Syndrome'' (2007) *''Sam & Max: Ice Station Santa'' (2007) *''Sam & Max: Moai Better Blues'' (2008) *''Sam & Max: Night of the Raving Dead'' (2008) *''Sam & Max: Chariots of the Dogs'' (2008) *''Sam & Max: What's New Beelzebub'' (2008) *''Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People Episode 4: Dangeresque 3 - The Criminal Projective'' (2008) *''Wallace & Gromit: Fright of the Bumblebees'' (2009) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Last Resort'' (2009) *''Wallace & Gromit: Muzzled!'' (2009) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Bogey Man'' (2009) *''Sam & Max: The Penal Zone'' (2010) *''Sam & Max: The Tomb of Sammun-Mak'' (2010) *''Sam & Max: They Stole Max's Brain'' (2010) *''Sam & Max: Beyond the Alley of the Dolls'' (2010) *''Sam & Max: The City That Dares Not Sleep'' (2010) *''Nelson Tethers: Puzzle Agent'' (2010) Other works *''Mr. Lux At Your Service'' (2008) Notes References * * * * External links * Jared Emerson-Johnson at Bay Area Sound, Inc * * Jared Emerson-Johnson at MobyGames * Jared Emerson-Johnson at Giant Bomb Category:1981 births Category:Video game composers Category:Living people Category:People from San Francisco, California Category:American voice actors